Confesiones de una pérdida
by Hannah Abbott GHRS
Summary: Los más allegados a Sirius Black expresan lo que sienten tras su pérdida. Dedicado al más valiente y honrado de todos los magos.


Esta, mi primera historia, va dedicada a Sirius Black. Es un pequeño regalo que le hago a él y a mí misma, ya que me siento identificada con algunos de los comentarios. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Confesiones de una pérdida**

_Nymphadora Tonks_

Sirius Black no era solamente mi primo, fue más bien un hermano. Cuando asesinaron a los Potter, yo nunca dudé de su inocencia, pues desde muy pequeña vi que él era diferente al resto de los Black. Creo que solamente unos pocos conocemos al verdadero Sirius Black. Sin embargo, cuando hablas con él, te das cuenta de que es un hombre valiente, leal y amigo de sus amigos. Él no dio su vida por Harry, sino por la paz en el mundo mágico, y así lo demostró en la Cámara de la Muerte.

_Alastor Moody_

En realidad yo profundicé con Black un solo año, pero me bastó para saber que era un digno miembro de la Orden. En ocasiones era imprudente y arriesgado, pero eso solo era símbolo de su afán por proteger a Harry o a cualquier miembro de la Orden. Lo que Sirius Black demostró en el Ministerio de Magia refleja una gran valentía y lealtad hacia Dumbledore, pues, aunque lo desobedeció saliendo del cuartel, estuvo patente que su intención de acabar con el lado oscuro no tiene límites. Solo espero que con el tiempo el Ministerio de Magia y el mundo mágico se dé cuenta de eso.

_Rubeus Hagrid_

Lamento enormemente la pérdida de Sirius. Él jamás debería haber muerto. No obstante, hay que aceptar que estas cosas pueden pasar y más aún en los tiempos que se están viviendo. La muerte de Sirius me recordó en gran parte a la de los Potter. Él murió dignamente, luchando contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Sé que, en la otra vida, Sirius estará orgulloso de haber entregado su vida por la de Harry.

_Remus Lupin_

Es la segunda vez que pierdo a un hermano. Primero pasó con James, y ahora ha pasado con Sirius. Reconozco que cuando me enteré de que supuestamente había matado a trece personas, dudé de su inocencia. Un gran error por mi parte. Pero cuando volví a verlo en la Casa de los Gritos fue como si volviéramos a estar en Hogwarts otra vez. Él volvía a ser para mí el Canuto de siempre, el bromista, el alegre, el más loco de todos. Siempre había sido así y me alegro de que nunca cambiara. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, él me brindó su amistad y su apoyo, y más tarde, cuando se enteró de que yo era un licántropo, no dudó ni un solo segundo en seguir a mi lado, al igual que James. El caso de Pettegrew es harina de otro costal. Por su culpa Sirius tuvo que 

aguantar trece años en Azkaban y dos más de fugitivo. Él siempre fue un cobarde, y estoy seguro de que llegará el día en que pagará por ello.

_Arthur Weasley_

Cuando Molly y yo conocimos a Harry, lo acogimos como a un hijo. Años después supimos de la inocencia de Sirius, y que éste era su padrino. Fue entonces cuando los dos nos dimos cuenta de que Harry volvía a tener lo más parecido a un padre. Hubo nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero Sirius siempre estuvo al pie del cañón, dispuesto a ayudar a Harry y a dar su vida por él si era necesario. Él no mereció morir a manos de Lestrange. Una sola pierna de Sirius vale más que el cuerpo entero de ella, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Pese a la oscuridad y la penumbra que transmitía la morada de los Black, Sirius supo convertirla en un sitio alegre con sus bromas y, sobre todo, con su sonrisa. Cada vez que sonreía la estancia se iluminaba. Yo siempre lo he visto como a un adulto que dejó atrás la infancia demasiado pronto. Es por eso que cuando tenía a seres queridos cerca volvía a ser el niño que décadas atrás fue.

_Molly Weasley_

Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Sirius, pensé: «Pobre Harry». Ahora, sin embargo, opino que él debe estar orgulloso de su padrino. Murió como James, luchando. Sirius siempre fue un mago honrado y sumamente valiente. Fue un padrino excelente, y quizá fuera eso por lo que tuve tantas discusiones con él. Sirius vivía a través de Harry y cada vez que lo veía triste o enfadado, hacía todo lo posible por remediarlo. Creo que Lily y James hicieron la mejor elección de su vida al nombrarlo como padrino de Harry. ¿Quién si no sería capaz de comprenderlo tan bien como él lo hacía? Creo que nadie. Sirius es esa clase de personas que encuentras en pocos sitios, y a las que siempre llevas en tu corazón, como lo llevamos todos nosotros.

_Bill y Charlie Weasley_

Nosotros no tuvimos demasiado trato con Sirius, pues casi siempre estábamos realizando alguna misión para la Orden o trabajando. Pero siempre lo vimos como a un tipo de confianza, un compañero de trabajo ideal. Es duro perder a miembros de la Orden, pero es que Sirius no era un miembro cualquiera. Nos prestó su casa como cuartel general y acató las órdenes de Dumbledore, aunque fuera una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo. Todos en la Orden estamos orgullosos de él y de su trabajo y jamás lo olvidaremos.

_Fred y George Weasley_

Sirius fue quizá el adulto con el que más nos identificamos. Él era bromista y gracioso, como nosotros. Fue él, además, uno de los inventores del mapa del merodeador. Estamos completamente seguros de que si hubiéramos sido compañeros suyos en Hogwarts, también seríamos unos de los merodeadores. Fue difícil para nosotros enterarnos de que había muerto. Sentimos que habíamos perdido a un buen amigo, más bien diríamos que el mejor. Él era, dicho de este modo, enrollado y además de eso muy 

valiente y temerario, como digno Gryffindor que era. Ahora, lo único que podemos hacer por él, es seguir su estela y dejar el pabellón bien alto.

_Ginny Weasley_

Cuando vi por primera vez a Sirius sentí un poco de miedo. Su aspecto era bastante peligroso, y la fama que tenía no me ayudó al principio a perder ese miedo. Pero cuando empecé a conocerlo fue tan amable y se portó tan bien conmigo que sentí que era como un miembro más de la familia. Tal vez fue como ese tío que nunca tuve. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a protegernos a todos y a darnos buenos consejos. Me reía mucho cuando se convertía en perro y hacía todas esas travesuras. Siento un poco de pena por Harry. Supongo que el dolor que yo siento será solamente la mitad de lo que él siente. Ojalá estuviera aquí de nuevo con nosotros, pero sé que eso no es posible. Aún así, también sé, que esté donde esté, él sabe que todos lo queremos y lo echamos mucho de menos.

_Ron Weasley_

He de reconocer que cuando me enteré de lo sucedido no pude evitar derramar más de una lágrima y eso es raro en mí. Nunca pensé que toda la aventura que vivimos en el Ministerio pudiera desembocar en aquella tragedia. Todavía no puedo creer que esa maldita Lestrange haya matado a su propio primo. Si Sirius nunca hubiera nacido en aquella familia, si Pettegrew no lo hubiera traicionado, si Quién-yo-sé nunca hubiera existido... Todos esos pensamientos inundan mi cabeza cada vez que pienso en Sirius. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, en el dormitorio de la Sala Común. Si hubiera sabido que aquel hombre con un cuchillo meses después iba a ser nuestro colega y nuestro hermano a la vez, no habría gritado de aquella manera. En fin, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es seguir luchando y, sobre todo, evitar más pérdidas como esta.

_Hermione Granger_

Sin lugar a dudas ha habido un antes y un después tras la muerte de Sirius. Cuando él estaba, los ratos a su lado eran inmensamente amenos. Para mí era como mi hermano mayor, pues siempre nos estaba dando buenísimos consejos y nos transmitía su valiosa sabiduría. Yo no soy una persona impulsiva y que se deja llevar por sus instintos, pero Sirius sí. Ojalá yo fuera de esa clase de personas. Él, gracias a esas cualidades, era un mago excelente, tenaz y valiente. No todo el mundo es capaz de aguantar tantos años en Azkaban siendo inocente. Él supo llevarlo con determinación y con paciencia. Incluso supo dejar de lado su venganza que había estado planeando durante trece años contra Pettegrew por Harry. Esto demuestra el gran mago que es y, sobre todo, el soberbio papel de padrino que desempeñó. Pese al inmenso dolor que siento por su muerte, solo me queda decir que estoy completamente orgullosa de la labor que realizó en el Ministerio y la que realizó durante toda su vida.

_Harry Potter_

He de decir ante todo que las palabras no son suficientes para explicar el dolor que siento. Creo que la única persona que quizá me entienda sea Neville Longbotton. Él, al igual que yo, se puede decir que perdió a sus padres. Yo en cambio, he tenido dos padres y los dos me los robó Voldemort. No puedo explicar el amor que hay entre una madre y un hijo. Creo que es lo más bonito que existe. Gracias a ella logré sobrevivir. Le estaré eternamente agradecido, por darme la vida y por salvármela más de una vez. Recuerdo que cuando vi desaparecer a Sirius tras el velo no le di ninguna importancia. Era obvio que reaparecería detrás de él en unos instantes. Pero cuando comprobé que no era así, sentí un vacío en el cuerpo indescriptible. Sirius había muerto... Me costó y me cuesta asimilarlo. No hay día que no piense en él, al igual que pienso en mis padres. Por culpa de ese cobarde y de sus secuaces he perdido unas de las personas más valiosas en mi vida. Ahora que me he dado cuenta de la situación no culpo a Dumbledore por retener a Sirius. Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo para no perderlo. Ahora sé cuál es mi destino. Bueno, en realidad tengo dos. Creo que ambos tienen una buena parte. Si escojo el primero, vengaré a mi padrino y acabaré con el lado oscuro, pero si escojo el segundo lograré reunirme al fin con él y con mis padres.

_Albus Dumbledore_

No es la primera vez que lo pienso: Sirius es sin duda lo más parecido a un padre y a la vez un hermano que Harry pudo tener. Al igual que la muerte de Cedric, la suya nos ha afectado absolutamente a todos. Me temo que todavía nos quedan más pérdidas y dolor que sufrir. Voldemort es implacable, y, me atrevo a decir que no es humano. No tuvo ningún reparo en matar a su padre y no muestra misericordia por sus súbditos. Yo lo conocí durante su época de estudiante y ya sabía que era un muchacho muy diferente a los demás. Por su culpa expulsaron a Hagrid y se ha cobrado la vida de numerosos inocentes. No puedo evitar sentir remordimientos cada vez que pienso en Sirius. Tal vez si no le hubiera pedido no salir de la casa, si hubiera dejado que participara más activamente en la Orden... porque Sirius es una persona a la que no la puedes tener encerrada y esperar que se quede cruzada de brazos mientras se desata una guerra en el mundo mágico.Estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles y Voldemort es más poderoso que nunca. Sin embargo, creo firmemente en Harry y sé, que tarde o temprano, acabará con él.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado a todos. Creo que tiene un carácter muy emotivo por parte de todos los personajes. Si queréis dejarme algún comentario, ya sabéis como hacerlo, yo estaré encantada de contestarlos. Recordad que esta historia es de un solo capítulo, por lo que creo que no tendrá continuación. Gracias a todos los que la habéis leído y no olvidéis que él siempre fue, es y será un gran mago.


End file.
